A Complicated Journey
by Ilovegoodstories8888
Summary: 2 years after the Rebellion, and Katniss is depressed. That is, until she finds out Peeta is coming to find her. Fearful that he will get lost, she sets out fo find him. Before long, their paths are so cose together they all but see each other. They find eachother, but under very uncomfortable circumstances that could threaten their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I am a mess.

I know I'm the famous Girl On Fire, full of sass, attitude, and strength. But now, I'm just a mess. It's been 2 years since the Rebellion, and each day has been worse than the one before. I live in my old house. After days of staying in my bed, I have literally made a nest. Of course, I don't always stay in here. Greasy Sae makes me eat her soup every day, and then there's always the fact that I'm human, and therefore I have to go to the bathroom. But other than that, I am in bed.

My hair is an absolute mess, a rat's nest. It has grown beyond control, and is in a huge ball that can't be fixed. I am skin and bones, even though I eat Greasy's soup. My ribs stick out, my body is all sharpness and no curves. My skin is pale and unhealthy, and unwashed.

But worst of all, I miss Peeta.

I don't knw where he is, and why he hasn't returned. I know where Gale is, and my mother, and Annie. But not Peeta. I gave up on him ever coming back 1 year ago, and ever since that, well, I don't feel the need to live.

The morning starts with rain. I wake up, and after a glance out the window, turn back to go to sleep. That is, I tried to. But I am jerked awake by loud, insistent bangs, and shouts.

"What the..." I mutter to myself. I throw back to the covers, knowing whoever is behind the door isn't Greasy, and therefore someone new, which means change. And right now, change is what I need.

I walk down the hall, ignoring the mirror. I've avoided mirrors since I became a mess.

"Uh, wh-who's there?" I ask tentatively. The knocking stopped.

"Katniss? Open up! It's Gale."

Huh?

I open the door slowly, and there he is. "Oh, uh, hey." I say nervously, trying not to let the embarrassement of hium seeing me like this show.

"Katniss?" He asks. He's shocked, I can tell. But he swallows what he was going to say and starts talking.

"It's Peeta, Katniss. He... He's missing." I barely blink. I knew that. I haven't seen him for year. But Gale knows what I'm thinking. "Katniss, he's _missing._ Even I don't know where he is. No one does. He's been living in District 13, and then this morning I noticed he wasn't around, and one thing led to another..." He shrugs. "He's missing, Katniss."

I feel my mouth drop open. "W-Where do you think he is?"

He shrugs, and scans the ceiling. "Where else Katniss? He's coming to find you."


	2. Chapter 2

I almost faint. First, Gale shows up. And now I hear that Peeta is coming for me? Peeta?

Look, if you knew Peeta like I do, you'd understand why that wouldn't go well. He's a baker. He doesn't have a sense of direction, survaval skills, nothing. What I need to do is clear.

"I'm going to find him." I say. I whirl around and start to run to my room, but I feel Gale's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, wait." He says softly. "You know that you aren't in shape to go after him right now." He looks at my ribs sticking out through my tee-shirt. "You could die very easily, Katniss. There's Mutts everywhere out there, Tracker Jackers, angry Rebels who still haven't got over the Rebellion. Who knows what could happen?"

He doubts me. Well, that's his problem.

I continue up to my room, ignoring his pleas. The first thing I get is the same set of clothes I wore in the arena of the 74th Hunger Games. I grab the same back pack, and some spare clothes. But I can't find my bow. Where is it? I tear through the closet, and then run down the stairs, stumbling on the last step and sprawling at Gale's feet.

I look up to him holding my bow.

"Gimme that." I mutter. He holds out a hand, and I take it, standing up slowly. My breath is coming fast. I'm out of breath. I'm out of breath from running down my stairs? That's when I realize I really can't go on a journey right now. "Ok, Gale. You were right. I need help, though. I need t be out of here within a week. Peeta could be dead by then."

He sighs. "You don't give Peeta enough credit, Catnip. He's actually alright in the wilderness." He pauses and then whispers, "He'll do anything for you."

**Peeta's POV**

I swat at another mosquito in frustration, and glance down at the river in the ravine below.

"Oh man." I mutter to myself. "A baker should not be doing this." And then I slowly make my way down. Unfortunately I'm clumsy, and my foot catches on a root. I tumble down to the bottom, ending on my face in the river, blood gushing out of my nose. Hurriedly scrambling up, I search desperately for my compass. My only sense of direction. It's... It's... I spot it. It's embedded in the sand, clearly visible through the clear water of the river. Uh oh. I grab it, but it's too late. The water has made its way into the compas. My compass is ruined.

I think about giving up right now. It would be easy to get back. I've only been travelling for a day, I could do it. But then I see Katniss's face in my mind, her [retty grey eyes, her brown hair, and the stubborn set of her jaw. So I keep going.

an our later and I don't have any idea where I am. I was heading in a northerly direction, but then I just lost my way, and now here I am, bruised, bloody, and exhausted.

The thought hits me suddenly. I'm not trying to get to District 12 anymore. I'm trying to survive, because really, I have no idea where District 12 is.

**Katniss's POV**

"Ok, Greasy. I get it. I'll eat the whole thing, promise."

She looks at me sternly before waddling to the kitchen, and I look down at the soup, before plunging my spoon in. No matter what is in this soup, I am going after him.

It's been 4 days. I am leaving tomorrow. Who knows where Peeta is? Probably lying in a river, disguised as a rock. Or maybe he's being attacked my Mutts, or Tracker Jackers... I shake my head vigorously. Gale left yesterday, and he always made me think about other things than death. Oh man. What am I going to do without him here to keep me sane?

My thoughts go back to my soup. Instead of putting my soup in, I bring the rim of the bowl to my lips, and drink the whole thing. I'm going to get Peeta.

The next morning I set off. I'm still underweight, but I'm healthier, and my face has colour to it. In other words, I'm not seriously depressed.

"See ya Greasy." I smile. "Hopefully in a couple days."

She grins a toothless grin, but I see a tear fall out of her eyes. I smile to myself, and walky in a southerly direction. It's time to bring Peeta home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

****This is the 5th day I've been in the woods. It should only take about 3 days to get to 12 from 13. Uh oh. Something went wrong. My food is down pretty low, but I've remembered some of the things from the 74th Hunger Games. Like not to eat Nightlock. Or how to make a snare or two. The problem is I keep forgetting where the snares are. I have, however, managed to get a rabbit. I killed it, and now there is some left over in my bag. That's a start.

I walk for a while, the sunrise now gone, and the mid-day sounds of the forest closing in. And then I see it. An absolutely enormous oak tree, resting on a gentle slope. I decide to head over there. If I could climb up there, maybe I could see District 12.

**Katniss's POV**

I've been in the woods for 4 hours, and there's no sign of Peeta. Of course, it takes about 3 days to get from 13 to 12, but he's been in here for about 5 days. That's a problem.

I make really good time, going at twice the speed of a normal traveller, partly because I'm skilled in this area, and partly because I just want to find Peeta.

And then I see it. A huge tree, looks like an oak. If Peeta were to go anywhere, it'd be there. It's a ways off, so I veer right and head straight towards it, panting heavily. I guess I'm still not in shape.

When I reach the tree, I decide to climb it. The branches are pretty dense, so I can't see if there's anything at the top. I start to climb it anyways.

The tree is perfect for climbing, knobs and grooves to slip my fingers in, and after a while I start to really enjoy it.

Once I reach the top, I sit as far up as I can, and stretch my head far above the branches. I can see for miles in every direction. A sea of forest,the ruins of District 12 to my left, but I can't see 13. It's too far off.

**Peeta's POV**

****I reach the tree quickly, and lean against it for a moment, panting heavily. And then I hear something up there. Something rustling up there, something bigger than a squirrel. One thing comes to my mind. Mutts.

I've heard of all sorts of Mutts. I've seen them in the arena, and I've seen them eat Finnick. I've heard of ones that can climb trees, too. Enormous Mutts. My imagination goes into overdrive, and I instantly turn around and run.

I run for a long, long time, even though I'm not in shape, or used to running like this. I'm a baker, after all. My running ends when I trip on a root, and roll off my path, into a sort of hollow. After glancing around, I see it's a safe place, so I curl up, and fall asleep.

**Katniss's POV**

****There is something down there. I hear it. And then I hear retreating footsteps, as well as panting. So I climb down as fast as possible, and glance around. Nothing. Then I see tracks o the ground.

"PEETA!" I scream. Nothing. So I follow the subtle tracks in the ground, for hours and hours. And then they just... Stop. How can they just stop like that? Either Peeta tripped and rolled somewhere unseen, or a hover craft took him.

I decide to wait for him to appear, so I climb up into a tree, tie myself to it, and get ready for a long period of just waiting. Unfortunately, my body has other ideas, and in a few minutes, I am asleep.

**Peeta's POV**

****I wake up, instantly alert. I can't trust anything in these woods. It is dark, and I can't see a thing. I grab my pack, and slip into the shadows of the forest, walking in a completely random direction. I just want to find Katniss.

My mind starts rehearsing what I'll do when I see her, when I find her.

_Hey Katniss, I came to find you. I know I'm all bruised and bloody and skinny, but that's because I got lost in the woods for 6 days trying to get here..._

No.

Suddenly, I see a snare. One of my snares that I couldn't find. And there is something in it.

Yes!

I quickly kill the rabbit, and get ready to skin it. Maybe if I light a fire, a traveller or someone will see the smoke, and find me. Then I can get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss's POV**

****I wake up at dawn. At first I'm all happy, stretching and smiling in my tree. And then it hits me. Peeta. Had he walked under my tree while I was aslee[? Where is he? How could I fall asleep like that?

I untie myself quickly, and drop down from the limb I was sleeping on, instantly scanning the ground for tracks. There are none on the trail, so I look on either side of it. And there it is. A clear body primt is in the dirt. Someone slept in this little hollow last night. Peeta. I look as hard as I can for tracks, but It's nearly impossible. I catch one here and there, but as far as I can tell, Peeta has disappeared.

I start walking in the direction that I saw the last footprint heading, taking an apple out of my bag. He's gotta be around here somewhere.

**Peeta's POV**

It's taken me all night to light a fire. I have one going now, but it's tiny, and will never produce enough smoke to signal anyone. And then I spy a green, leafy plant nearby. I remember Katniss lit fires in the Hunger Games to signal the Careers. I might as well try it.

5 minutes later and the smoke is crazy. I have to run 10 yards away before my eyes stop burning. If this doesn't get anyone's attention, then nothing will.

An hour later, and I am almost ready to give up. I start walking in a random direction, trying to find a way out of this place.

**Katniss's POV**

Smoke. I see smoke. It's either a traveller, or Peeta. I run towards it, even though it's pretty far away. Come on, Peeta. Don't leave the fire, don't leave the fire. I'm almost there. The smoke is burning my eyes and my throat feels like it's on fire. I try to yell Peeta's name, but all that comes out is a squeak.

I finally push out into a clearing. It has a fire, which is simmering down, the smoke starting to become less intense.

I missed him. I can't believe I missed him. And then I see the bright orange of a backpack...

I sprint towards it. Peeta will come back for it, right? He can't be stupid enough to leave it here. And then I realize he might not be able to find his way back.

I roll up my sleeves and get to work. I need to build this fire up, so [eeta can find his way back. And when he gets here, I am taking him home.

**Peeta's POV**

****I can't believe I forgot my pack. I realized it 5 minutes ago, but I can't find my way back to the fire. Before you judge, remember, I am just a baker!

I whirl, and then I see something in the corner of my eye. Smoke? My fire must still be going, then! I stumble through the undergrowth, making my way to the smoke. I need that pack badly. If I can't find it, I will die out here.

I stumble into the clearing. There's my pack. Someone's holding it, but I can't see their face. For one, they're sleeping, their back towards me. Second, smoke is making my visibility almost zero.

I sprint towards the person, jumping on them, and reaching for my knife. I can't take my chances out here. The person wakes up suddenly, hands wrapping around my throat. I lash out with the knife, blindly trying to see through the smoke. I hear a cry of pain, but the hands go tighter. I suddenly realize what the person is doing.

They're hugging me.

**Katniss's POV**

****I was sleeping, Peeta's pack gripped in my hands, when someone pounced on me. I could immediately see that it was Peeta, but then I saw the flash of the knife. I reached up, trying to do the one thing that would stop Peeta. I try to hug him, but my hands go around his throat, and he cries out. The knife whistles through the air, slicing my upper arm open. But I still try to wrap my hands around him, and when I succeed, he goes rigid. The smoke clears, and there's Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta's POV**

****The somke clears, and there's Katniss, her arms still tightly gripped around me. I hug her back, as tightly as I can, but pull back when I see the blood coming out of a cut on her arm.

"What's that?" I ask, shocked. She nods her head at my knife. "Oh, Katniss. I'm so-"

I'm roughly pulled off of her, and thrown onto the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I hear a cry from Katniss, and I try to see who my attacker is, squinting up at the sun. A dark silhouette looks down at me, and then roughly rolls me over, shoving my head into the dirt. I feel the rope binding my wrists together, and a hand on my head, keeping my down on the ground.

"Who are you?" I yell. I just hear chuckles, and I'm rolled over. Our attackers are dressed in old Peace Keeper's uniforms. On their chest is a mockingjay pin, except this one is different. The mocking jay has a spear through it's heart.

I guess my fire signalled Rebels.

Rebels are mostly Peace Keepers who were driven out of the Districts. Many resigned from their positions and became free citizens, but some were too proud, and vowed to return the Districts to their original state. It's virtually impossible for them to do so, considering there are only about 100 of them in total. But they roam through the woods, taking citizens captive. Usually they kill the captives, or torture them to get information. Uh oh.

I am roughly yanked to my feet, and so is Katniss. How typical. I haven't seen her for 2 years, and when I finally get the courage to come find her, we are captured and pretty much destinied to die.

Katniss' jaw is set stubbornly, and she glares at the Peace Keepers. But they take no ontice to her, talking to each other and laughing now and then. I just follow miserably behind, the robe digging into my wrists, drawing blood.

We arrive at a shack in an hour, and Katniss and I are promptly thrown inside.

"Ow." I mutter, glancing down at my skinned knees. Katniss is already on her feet, and glaring at the door. Suddenly she lets out a yell, and runs at it, jumps into the air, and kicks it. This does nothing but alert the PK, and they bust in, yelling. What happens next isn't pretty.

One of them punches her roughly, her head snapping back. The other throws her to the ground, where they kick her.

"Stop!" I yell. They don't listen, and pretty soon Katniss is unconcious. "That's enough!" I scream.

They stop suddenly, and turn to me. This could end badly.

**Katniss' POV**

****I wake up slowly, my head pounding. It takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dark cabin, but when they do, I hurriedly look for Peeta. My search ends when I hear a groan from the corner.

I gasp when I see the state he's in.

His face is covered in dried blood, and both of his eyes are so swelled he cant see. He lies in a twisted position, in a puddle of blood, and he won't respond. If he's dead, I will kill those PK. I will kill them even if he isn't dead.

"Poor Peeta."

**Hey guys. So, I hope you like it. Leave reviews, please! And if you have suggestions, I'll take all I can get! By the way, PK stands for Peace Keepers from now on. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three hours, and Peeta still isn't awake. I've tried to do what I can, but really, what can I do with bound wrists? However, I found a pulse. He's alive. When I found out, I literally collapsed. I don't know if you realize that if Peeta had died, I would have nothing to live for.

Peeta stirs softly, his head moving from its position on my lap.

"Peeta?" I say softly. He opens his eyes, or as much as he can with his swollen eyes. "You alright?"

He groans softly, and sits up gingerly, wincing painfully.

"Peeta, what happened?" I ask.

"I-I..." He falters as he winces again. "I saved you. They were beating you up and-" I cut him off with a gentle hug, and in a moment he wraps his arms around me.

We are interrupted by a loud bang as the door slams against the wall, revealing the 2 PK. They survey us for a moment, and then throw a loaf of moldy bread at us before bursting into mean laughter.

After they leave, Peeta looks at me with a frown.

"We gotta get out of here." I nod weakly, and we start planning. It isn't a tricky plan either. I untie Peets'a hands, and he unties mine. Then when everything is clear, we leave. Or try to.

But we can't find anything to cut the ropes with. Finally, Peeta finds a broken piece of glass in the corner of the shack, and after a few minutes of intense sawing, my hands are free. I rub my chafed hands, and then untie his hands quickly. My hands are numb and clumsy from lack of blood, but I managge, and in a minute we are both standing.

I peel out on of the windows, and see the two men sitting around a campfire, their druken yells ringing through the forest and to our shack.

"Well, all we have to do is wait." I say with a shrug. So we sit quietly, waiting. When both of the men have collapsed into drunken slumbers, we start to slip out the door. Until we realize it's locked.

"Shit." I yell angrily, slamming my fist against the wall. Peeta glances at me and then slams his shoulder agaist the door. It pops open. "Oh."

We creep out, my yelling and Peeta's door-opening not waking them.

Since it's dark, I can't figure out what direction we're going in. We pick a random direction and run as fast as we can, for as long as we can. Eventually Peeta has to stop. I look at him worriedly as he wheezes and coughs.

"What?" He asks as he straightens up. I shrug.

"Guess I'm just worried."

**Peeta's POV**

****She's worried about me? I'm the man here, I'm supposed to be the one to come and find her. Yet here I am, acting like a total sissy and worrying her.

"Well don't." I say curtly. Bad choice. Katniss's anger is immediately taking over.

"Excuse me? I have the right to worry. I came all the way out here to find you, you ungrateful jerk!"

"You shouldn't have to find me! How did you knw I would even _need_ finding, huh? You figured, 'hey, it's Peeta. He's going to get lost, so I may as well go and rescue him.'" I'm on a roll and I can't stop. "You know what, Katniss? I should be helping you. You're the one that lost your little sister, for goodness' sake. I'm absolutely sick of this."

She glares at me. "You're... I can't believe..." I see her biting her lip, trying to control her anger. "You are so ungrateful. Do you not realize how I've felt these last two years? You never showed up. I've been depressed Peeta. Why didn't you come back?" With that, she curls up under a tree and turns away from me.

The truth is, I don't know why I never came back. It was just too painful. I figured Katniss didn't love me, and if I went back to 12, I would get hurt all over again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta's POV**

****The sun rises in a few hours, and Katniss can immediately tell where we are. But she's holding a grudge against me, and I make no attempt to apologize. It turns out we're close to 12, so we start out quickly adn quietly, keeping and eye out for enemies.

I got so badly beaten yesterday that I almost couldn't get up when I woke up. Katniss didn't seem to notice, though, and I made no effort to tell her. I would deal with the pain myself.

An hour into our journey, we ran into trouble.

It was the same Peace keepers who had taken us captive, and they were enraged at losing us. Luckily Katniss saw them first, and after tackling and dragging me behind a tree, she looked around for a weapon.  
She didn't have her pack or bow, and I didn't either. The Peace Keepers were getting closer and closer, with guns in their hands, looking around for us.

"What are we goin to do?" I whisper. Katniss doesn't answer, bit I see something. A tracker jacker nest hangs from the tree next to is, right over the place the PK will be in a few moments. I remember Katniss used a trick against the Careers in the arena, so I decide to do the same thing, a little differently. I look frantically around, until I find a rock. It isn't too big, but it's not a little pebble either.

I stand up, and the PK see me. Their shouts ring out and I realize I only have a few seconds before they reach me.

"Peeta!" Katniss shrieks. "What the hell are you doing?"

5...

I rear my arm back, aiming at the nest.

4...

I throw the rock, but it misses and crashes into the bush.

3...

I find another rock, and aim in desperation.

2...

The rock whistles straight at the nest.

1...

Bullseye.

The nest crashes down on the PK, instantly breaking open and swarming them. Then a few fly towards me. I feel the first sting on my heek, and instantly I start to feel woozy, swaying on my feet. 3 more stings, and I collapse, swirling into darkness.

**Katniss's POV**

****I can't believe Peeta was so stupid.

I mean, I understand he probably saved our lives and all that, but seriously? He's already beat up enough as it is.

I hurriedly drag him away, hooking my arms through his. He's already unconcious. The jackers don't follow though. The screams of the Rebels are too tempting, and they hurry back to their nest.

I collapse in exhaustion, but get up again, set on getting home. We're already almost there.

I see the enormous oak that I first spotted Peeta at.

"Almost there." I pant. Peeta isn't looking so good. He still lies limp in my arms. We break out into a clearing, and then I cut onto my old hunting trail. Almost there.

I'm starting to feel the exhaustion creeping in. I see the ruins of 12, and the smoke coming from the chimney of my house.

"Greasy!" I call out tiredly. And then , gathering all of my stregnth, I collapse onto the doorstep, Peeta in my arms, and yell out Greasy's name once more, before

everything

goes

black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peeta's POV**

****My head hurts. A lot. Every pulsating ache brings black spots to my eyes, and a wave of nausea. Even so, I am able to crack my eyes open, and Greasy Sae slowly becomes visible.  
She leans in right towards me, and seeing that I'm awake, hurries away to find something.

"Wha-"

"Peeta!" I hear her cry from the kitchen, "You be quiet now. You need your rest, after getting so beat up." She appears in the door way, a steaming bowl in her hands, and pauses.

"Well," she says slowly, tilting her head, "the swelling has made you look like some sorta alien, but other than that, you're gona be just fine."

"Greasy, what's happening? Where am I? Where's Katn-"

I'm cut off when she pushes the rim of the bowl to my lips. "Drink." She orders. I obey meekly.

While I drink the broth, she tells me what happened.

"Well, I was just sittin' in my chair, when I heard Katniss yellin' up a storm. I run out, and there she is, lying on the doorstep with you in her arms." She shakes her head in wonder. "My, Peeta. I sure am interested in what happened out there. From the looks of ya, you got sting by Tracker Jackers and mebbe beat up a lil?"

I nod gingerly, trying not to wince at the pain.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask again.

"Katniss? She's sleeping. Poor girl musta collapsed from exhaustion. Anyways, she'll be up and around soon."

"Oh." I think for a minute. "Greasy, I'm going to leave."

Her eyes widen slightly, but she doesn't look surprised. "I figured you would. I packed a bag for ya over there. But... Why?"

"Well, I guess it's kind of... Complicated. But I can't... I don't..." I shrug. "I need to go."

Greasy looks at me for a minute, and then shrugs. "Alright. Jes wait for an hour or so, until you're fully awake."

I slowly let myself out of the bed, pausing for a minute to let the dizziness pass, and then followGreasy out into the kitchen.

**Katniss's POV**

****Waking up after you've been travelling in the woods for almost 7 days with no sleep is no easy thing to do. But I did it. Now I'm at the table, waiting for Greasy, or Peeta, or _someone._ I don't remember much, only that I collapsed on the doorstep.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Greasy waddles in with an armful of wood.

"Well, there she is! Finally up and awake!" I nod and giver her a weak smile.

"Yep. Uh, Where's Peeta?"

Greasy pauses for a moment, and then comes and sits next to me.

"He left, darling. Hitched a ride with a traveller, going back to 13."

I am shocked. Why would he do that? Why would he leave me, right when I find him? And then it comes to me. He thinks I don't love him.

"Greasy!" I say, my voice trembling. "Why would you let him go? Is he ok? When did he leave?"

"He's jes fine, hon, jes fine. He left at 8:00 this morning. It is now 3:00. And he left because he.. Well, I think he left because he thinks you don't love him."

I bury my head in my hands. "Oh, no no no. This is bad... What should I do?"

She grins. "Go after him, of course. That is... If you love him."

And that's when I realize that I really and truly love Peeta Mellark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Peeta's POV**

I readjust my bag on my shoulders and look around. The cart is being pulled by a mule, and even though it's faster than me, it seems impossibly slow. The old man I hitched a ride with is quiet as he stares ahead, and I feel the need to say something.

"So, uh, why are you headed for 13?" I venture.

"Business." He mumbles.

So much for that.

I Katniss should be awake by now. I wonder if she misses me. Either she was upset when Greasy told her, or she shrugged and forgot about me. I hope it wasn't the latter.

"You seem upset." The man says. I look at him in surprise.

"Uh, well, not really." He doesn't respond. "Okay, yeah. I am upset. There's this girl, and I came from 13 to find her in 12. She figured I'd get lost, I guess, and came to meet me in the woods. The thing is, I_ did _get lost, and we had a bunch of trouble." I sigh. "Anyways, yesterday I left without telling her, and I'm wondering if she misses me or not..."

The old man thinks for a minute. "So, she came to find you in the woods? If she didn't like you, why would she do that? And think for a minute. Was she happy to see you?"

I think back. She sure had hugged me a lot.

"Yeah, I guess."

He grunts. "There's your answer. I think she misses you a lot.

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, that young woman behind us sure looks like she's in a hurry."

I whip my head around. Sure enough, there's Katniss, running up to the cart, sweat dripping down her face.

I jump off the cart, and grab my pack. "Thanks, mister." I say. He smiles and urges his mule on. I turn to face Katniss, who has stopped and is now facing me.

"W-Why'd you leave?" She whispers. I shrug uncomfortably.

"I-I-I thought you... I wanted..." I think for a moment. "I thought you didn't love me."

Her eyes widen. "Oh Peeta. That is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

And then she runs toward me, jumps in my arms, and kisses me on the cheek.

"You love me... Real or not real?" I whisper into her ear.

"Real."

**There is still an epilogue coming! It'll hav an awesooome ending! Please leave review, and thanks for reading. I'm getting quite a few views on this.**

**Thanks ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss's POV**

"Well, my beautiful wife, here is my bakery." Peeta says. I glance down at the gold band around my finger and smile gently, and then look around Peeta's newly built bakery.

"It's amazing, Peeta. I'm excited."

"That;s good." He lifts me easily onto the counter, and kisses me gently, before walking to the back. As soon as he leaves I run outside, and throw up. There's something wrong with me. Ever since we got married two months ago, something is wrong.

I look at the early morning sun, and return to the bakery. "Peeta!" I call. "I'm going to go visit Greasy."

"Ok." I hear him reply.

I leave hurriedly and run to Greasy's. I think I know what's wrong. But I'm terrfied.

"Greasy!" I call out, knocking on her door. In a moment it opens, and she greets me with a toothy smile.

"Why, hello Katniss. How's it been for you and your husband."

"Peeta is fine, Greasy. But, I don't know if I am."

She shoos me in, and then sits me down. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I- I think I have cancer, or something. I've been throwing up in the mornings, and-"

"Are you late?"

"Excuse me?"

She sighs. "Your period, child. Are you late?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I missed it last month, and this month, but I don't see-"

Greasy stands up and starts squealing, before rushing to the kitchen.

"Uh, Greasy? Being sick ic not a thing to laugh about."

"You're not sick!" Greasy laughs, and sets a bowl down before me. "You're pregnant, Katniss."

I should be happy. I should be ecstatic. But what will Peeta think? I'm terrified.

"Greasy, how do I tell Peeta?"

"Well, I s'pose that's up to you. But I would do it soon, very soon."

I nod and run out the door, back to the bakery. Peeta is at the counter, decorating a cake.

"Hey, Katniss." He greets me with a smile. I take a deep breath.

"Peeta, I'm... I'm..." He stops decorating and looks at me.

"What?"

"I... I think I'm... Pregnant."

There's a silence. I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh, I knew he'd be unhappy. We're not even ready for a baby, and how am I going to-

My thoughts are interrupted when Peeta leaps over the counter and throws his arms around me. There are tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy." He whispers. And that's when I know everything is going to be ok.

7 months later, I am going on a walk with Peeta. I have to go slowly, and I wear a loose dress. Peeta holds my hand protectively, and glances down at my huge tummy. In one sudden movement, he drops to his knees, and gently wraps his arms around me, resting his head on my stomach. And that's when the pain comes.

I drop to my knees, cand clutch at my tummy. "P-Peeta?"

"What? Katniss? What is it?" I clutch at my stomach again an moan.

"Peeta, I think... I think the baby is coming.

**Peeta's POV**

It's been 5 years since that moment. Now, I'd really like to tell you more, but Katniss is glaring at me, a picnic basket under her arms. In the stroller infront of her lies baby Finn, and Prim is wrapping herself around her legs. I guess I'd better go.

Sincerely, Peeta Mellark, the Boy With The Bread, and Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire.

**Hey everyone! Thank you sooo much for reading this. I really hope you liked the ending! I thought it was adorable. Leave a review if you liked it!**

**And firefoxxe, thanks so much for your support. It was really inspiring, and I guess I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you! **

**Thanks!**

**Rachel :)**


End file.
